


Wash My Back?

by josgotglock



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josgotglock/pseuds/josgotglock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron in an established relationship, with smutty goodness in the office and his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She finds him just like she thought she would. At his desk, playing his gameboy and listening to his iPod. He barely even glances her way as she closes the blinds to his office and locks both doors. But he does glance up when she moves his feet off his desk and hops up to sit in front of him.

For a week he's been so wrapped up in their case; usually working late into the night. Coming home after she has fallen asleep, she was so tired of feeling neglected and frustrated, she has plans today to get his attention.

She sits on the edge of his desk and waits for him to finish with his game. Passing the time, she moves aside the stacks of files scattered around. He seems so engrossed in his game that she feels ignored. She tries to gain his attention by uncrossing her legs and allowing him a glimpse that she doesn't have any panties on. She can tell when his attention drifts away from the gameboy and towards her. She sheds her little gray vest and begins to unbutton the first two buttons of her sky blue blouse and let's him see just the top of her navy satin bra. Playfully she props one of her small feet up on the arm of his chair; she brought her other foot up after kicking off her heel and gently brushed it over his crotch.

He's really starting to have trouble keeping his eyes focused on his game now and she sees him set it aside. Letting her knees spread a little more; she starts to tremble as she feels his hand rubbing over the calf of her leg. She's able to tell that her plan is working, because she can feel the bulge starting to grow under her foot in his jeans.

She has his full attention now, so she pops his iPod out of his ears and grabs it from his pocket. He gives her a puzzled look as she turns around and flips on his stereo. But he leans back in his chair and smiles because he knows she has something in mind for him as her favorite mood music begins to thrum out of the speakers.

Pushing his chair back with her feet, she hops off the desk. Standing in front of him, swaying her hips, she flashes him the playful smile that he knows so well. The smile that says she's in the mood to be naughty. Slowly she slides her skirt up, exposing the top of the thigh-hi stockings she's wearing and straddles his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leans forward and kisses him softly. Feeling his arms pulling her closer, the kiss loses its romance quickly and becomes filled with an urgency they can both feel. Two people locked in a passionate embrace as if trying to eat each other alive.

Breaking the kiss, she pushes him back in the chair and grabs the bottom of his band t-shirt and pulls it over his head. She begins gently licking and nibbling at the base of his neck where it meets his shoulder. Letting her fingers run over his broad shoulders and down his chest. Soft moans begin to escape from his lips as her kisses move to follow her fingers; leaving teeth marks as she goes lower.

Sitting on his lap this way she can feel his excitement growing. His cock pushing against her feminine mound between her thighs, she feels her pussy becoming wet as he grinds into her. Carefully, ever conscious of his leg, she slides off his lap down to her knees between his legs. Her fingers make quick work of his belt and opens the snap on his jeans. Slowly she slides the zipper down, moves his boxers out of the way, and smiles as his hard cock pops out, finally free.

Taking his hard cock in her hands, she looks up into his cerulean blue eyes and smiles. Slowly she lets her fingers trace around the tip, stroking the soft underside just below the head where he's the most sensitive with her thumb. She let's her nails scrape against the sensitive skin of his balls and then cups them in her hand. Feeling how tight and full they already are. As a tiny drop of moisture appears at the tip she bends low enjoying the salty taste as she licks it off.

She feels his hands stroking her hair as she leaves tiny kisses along his hard length. He pushes up wanting to be fully inside her mouth. She allows him to slide in, but for only a brief second. She can tell he likes the warmth and the wetness of her mouth on him. The moans from his lips are becoming louder; but of course not too loud. Neither wants Foreman, Chase, or anyone else outside his office to know what is going on.

Finally, she draws the length of his cock into her mouth, moving slowly up and down over him; her tongue flicking over the head as she continues to please him. Still cupping his balls in her hands, gently squeezing them causing his cock to jerk. She sucks gently at first then hard, using her tongue to pull him farther in her mouth. When she feels the head hitting the back of her throat she eases up and let's her teeth scrape gently against the hard, yet velvety soft skin.

She works on him this way for what seems like hours, hearing his labored breathing and moaning. Feeling his cock jerking inside her mouth letting her know his climax is close. Slowing down, she releases him and touches his length with her fingers. Holding him in suspense, before taking him back into her mouth. Looking up at him she sees his face contort as his cum starts to shoot out and he cries out, "Jesus, Ally!"

She continues to move over his cock as he thrusts up and into her mouth. Savoring every drop as the hot salty fluid fills her mouth. When he's finished, she sits back on her heels and looks at him. Then, in a very ladylike way, she wipes the drops of cum from her lips and smiles as he leans back totally spent. Taking his cock back in her hand, she licks him clean, and then helps him to get dressed.

A long deep kiss is all it takes to convince him to take the rest of the afternoon off. As they leave his office walking down the hospital hall to the elevator side by side, they don't notice the whispers and double takes by the hospital staff. Both are too busy looking at the other as they head home for a passion filled afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream that he couldn't quite remember startled House awake, and seeing her sleeping beside him, her rhythmic breathing soft against his chest as they lay naked under a single sheet, made him sure that he wouldn't be returning to slumber any time soon.

He brushed her soft hair away from her face, and wondered what she was dreaming, and found himself getting hard again re-living the moments that led up to explosive orgasms for both of them. She had ridden him hard, stopping every so often with tight squeezes to let him thrust upward over and over inside her.

House desperately wanted to be inside her warmth again, but didn't want to wake her. He considered going into the bathroom to relieve himself, but as she moved slightly her legs spread just a little, and suddenly his desire turned to just pleasing her instead. And still, he didn't want to disturb her, he just wanted to make her feel good in her dreams. He moved his hips carefully away from her, and stopped in mid-slide when she mumbled something. "Shhhh. It's alright. Keep sleeping," House whispered softly.

He slid the sheet to the side of the bed, uncovering them, and she shivered slightly, but kept sleeping. Goosebumps appeared on her creamy skin as his hands, like a feather, touched her breasts and thighs.

"Shhhh...," he whispered again when she stirred slightly a second time.

House lifted her arm off his belly then, and gently rolled her leg off. With careful maneuvering, he laid her flat on her back. Unknown to him, her luminous green eyes cracked open to watch what he was doing to her. She could see the question in his eyes even before he reached his long pianist fingers to hover over her. She tried not to grin and give herself away, wanting to see how far he would go.

_'Do I dare?'_  he thought.

He quietly scooted his butt a little farther away and leaned in closer to her stunning nudeness. With an opened palm, he touched her nipple, moving his hand in a slow, circular motion. He licked the valley between her gorgeous mounds, cupping one of them in an easy massaging motion. He planted his mouth around a stiffening nipple, first suckling it, then licking softly around it. She shivered again, slightly, and finally gave herself away that she was awake.

'House,' she moaned and stretched her body out on the bed before him.

Not wanting to stop, but very happy she was awake, House licked a path to her naval while a free hand gently parted her thighs further. He touched her wetness...new wetness? Or their love juices that were leftover when they fell asleep. The soft pad of his finger found her clitoris and flicked it lightly, then adding his thumb, he squeezed slightly. She spread her legs a little wider, 'Oh God, House, please touch me there,' she whispered.

'My God, you are so beautiful Allison,' he ground out, his voice full of emotion.

His lips continued where his finger and thumb had let off, and he kissed her labia softly. He sucked her hardened clit as he would a red lollipop, and moved two fingers in and out of her to the rhythm of her rolling hips. He stopped to check if she was okay, and with a little nod from her, he slid around to lay between her legs; his face at the soft triangle where her thighs joined. He slid his hands, palm side up, beneath her butt and caressed each cheek.

She squeaked ever so softly, almost inaudibly, 'Oh God!', and her warm wetness yielded to his tongue's probing.

She spread her legs as far as they could go, and kept on watching him with her half open eyes full of lust once more. Her moans became slightly louder as his tongue glided slowly up and down her labia in wide licks. She shook in spasms; her legs stiffened; and her toes curled in a way that always made him know he was doing it right.

She moaned again, nearly screaming, 'Oh Baby, please….', and grabbed his head, pushing his face tighter against her flooding vagina. House sucked and licked as fast as he could to avoid loosing any of her sweet juice, but failed to control his own flow. He had "arrived" without ever touching himself.

Certain that she enjoyed everything that he had done to her, he withdrew and assumed a crouch on hands and knees above her, leaning ever so precariously on his left knee more than the right. He leaned in to kiss her, her arms and legs reached up and wrapped around him, and held on tight. His kiss was meant to sooth her down from her high and she participated whole heartedly until her limbs grew tired of holding her body close to his. She let go and he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He kissed her nose with a little press of his lips and her eyes closed into sleep once more. He was content with the fact that he was responsible for her exhaustion.

"Sweet dreams," he told her, then moved her onto her side. He reached for the covers, then slid in behind her and pulled her warmth up against his body once again. He let sleep claim him knowing he held everything he wanted in the world, there in his arms.

later

His mind bathed in a thousand thoughts as the warm shower spray danced on his face. It frightened him, how much he cared for Allison. Having her as his employee was one thing, but having a relationship with Allison scared the hell out of him. He thought that the sex between them would burn itself out after a couple months, but in fact, it became almost more addicting than his precious vicodin. However, after the lusty session in his office that afternoon, then later here in his bed, convinced him that tonight was his turning point. After everything they had been through together, he found that he had given her what he has never allowed anyone else to see. His extremely dented, always hidden, gentle heart.

Turning under the spray, he continued his thoughts about what he liked - no loved – about Allison. Her hidden sexual dynamo that lived behind that beautiful public image of niceness. He didn't want her to leave anytime soon and that scared him, but the thought of her not being in his bed made his stomach churn with acid. He knew what he wanted and he was going to give it a try and work on having a relationship for the first time since Stacy had left him crippled.

Turning around and leaning his head against the wall of the shower, eyes closed, while the water slapped his head. He contemplated how they were going to keep this under the radar at work, when suddenly he heard the creaking sound of the bathroom door opening and it startled him out of his reflections.

_'Damn! She woke up! And now she's going to pee and flush the toilet and that rush of cold water is going to hit me like a snowball.'_

He stepped back from the shower spray to brace for the sudden chill that was about to happen, but it didn't. Silence.

_'I guess she didn't flush,'_  he considered and stepped back into the shower spray.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, when without warning the cold splash hit him on his back. Yanking the shower curtain open, he couldn't be mad when he saw her standing there laughing and holding the empty drinking glass from the sink.

"Come here!" he commanded, and grabbed her outstretched hands, pulling her into the shower. Her laughter gave way to soft moaning as he cradled her head in his hands. They locked lips and tongues in a deep, fierce kiss. He ripped the red silk robe from her body, and tossed the wet garment to the tiled floor near the clothes hamper.

"You'll pay for that, Mister!" she laughed, and pulled his head with a rough yank back to her waiting mouth.

"Not a problem. They're on sale all this week at Macy's... you can go buy yourself a new one."

She giggled again, then stared into his beautiful blue eyes, as though she was reading his mind. She was reading it loud and clear. The fierceness of their kissing slowed to gentle tongue-twirling as they embraced, her hands locked around his waist; his hands fondling her hips. She loosened her grip and let her hands slide to his ass, she loved being able to touch what was usually covered in denim.

"What is it about my ass?" he whispered as he maneuvered her body around and pushed her into the corner of the shower stall. She pretended to be stunned, but her sparkling eyes and hungry grin told him that she was only bracing herself for what she knew was coming. He pulled her hands from his sides and directed them to the handrails installed on each wall at hip level. Her hands gripped the bars and she braced her arms against the wall. Leaning her head back to look up into his handsome face, she felt herself fall into his blue eyes all over again.

' _Thank God I installed these shower rails! Or else we wouldn't have found out that we could do this next trick._ ' he thought.

"Do it," she moaned dreamily.

His mouth and hands found her small breasts, nipples already as hard as his throbbing tool. He suckled her passionately... nibbling the hardened little peaks while trying to touch as much of her flesh as he could. His hands glided down her sides, again to those lush hips, and squeezed her cheeks with both hands. Lifting one of her legs up to wind around his waist, she held herself up with the handrail without putting much of her weight on him. His considerable arm strength helped keep her balanced against the wall and him without putting undue pressure on his leg.

"God Greg, please!" she moaned, "Please hurry!"

With one hand on his pulsating penis and the other holding onto her hip, he penetrated with a slow-motion deep thrust. He withdrew, and let the tip rest just inside her lips, then thrust in again... slowly, one millimeter at a time until he couldn't fit any more of himself inside her. He found himself all the way in, not wanting to move, waiting for the ache in his thigh to calm down before moving again.

"Please Greg! Fuck me….!" she cried. She knew his leg would only last a short time before the pain would spoil their tryst.

She pushed him with her hips a little then pulled him in with her legs; pushed him back, then pulled him in again, deeper. He got the hint. He took her lips in a desperate kiss, and plunged in hard and fast again, and again, and again. He felt his thigh begin to weaken as he started to get that tingling sensation in the head of his eager erection, alerting him that he was close. Grateful for the anti-skid shower strips, he pushed in one last time; her internal squeezes took over and together they exploded. Her arms tensed; her legs shook; and she screamed. She leaned her head back from his shoulder and took his lips in a deep, fierce kiss to tell him without words how much she loved him. Her whole body fell limp and she scrambled to hold herself up with one arm on the handrail and the other wrapped around his neck. She lowered her legs and regretfully felt him slip out of her. She looked up at him with her love reflected in her eyes, then kissed him softly on the tip of his nose, and moved slowly back under the hot spray.

"Wash my back?" she cooed.

"Not a problem," he assured.


End file.
